Love is the new crime
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: All her life she tried to search for true love. She believed her husband loved her, but unfortunately her kidnapper proved her wrong. Then starts the drama. The person whom she tried to hate the most, fell in love with her. The more she distanced herself, the more he came closer. Crime/Romance Gruvia fic. Read to find out the upcoming drama.
1. Prologue

**So I came up with the idea of writing anot her crime/romance story. This prologue is a bit short (1k words only), not to worry the next future chapters will be of almost 3k. This story is written in Juvia's POV. Though she is already married in this fanfic but I can assure you that this fic will end up as a happy Gruvia ending fic. Something, a bit new to try. I hope you will like it. Thank you and please enjoy reading.**

 **Happy summer. R &R they make my day.**

 **Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All the other characters which are mentioned in this fic are all OC.**

It was pitch dark inside the room and the only source of light was the bulb hung to the ceiling, illuminating the faces of two people, sitting across each other on the wooden table.

"Gray. You're a very trusted guy and I want to trust this issue to you" the bald man with green eyes started "Thus, I assign you to supervise this mission. Be the leader in charge. When your group will loot the company, make sure you and Natsu kidnap this guy" he pointed to the photograph of the man on the magazine.

"What's the big deal about this guy?" The raven haired questioned with a frowning face.

"That's none of your business. All you gotta do is bring that son of bitch to me in one piece"

"Fine. How much will we get out of this?"

"I think 40% of what you and your team will rob, will be enough for you" the bald man smirked

"Make it 50%"

"No. The deal is only of 40"

"50 or we are out of this issue" Gray narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Fine 50%" the man finished and both of them rose from their chairs and shake each others hand.

"Try to complete this mission within this week"

"Don't go on ordering me, bastard. I will do it whenever I want" and just like that the raven haired guy turned his back to him, disappearing into dark.

A hot shower at a cold morning feels heaven. I can start to feel my muscles relax. After 10 minutes of heaven, I closed the shower.

Grabbing the baby pink towel from the rail, I wrapped it around myself and exited the bathroom.

Striding to my bed , I sat on it. _Ah! The sheets feels so soft and silky under my skin._

I caressed the silk sheets with my warm fingers. _So soft, so smooth, so cold._

Yes, Cold!

Never had I thought that I will get to marry Bora Springsteen- CEO of the "Oh - so famous" Springsteen and Sons Gold and Finance Loan company. A husband who I know really loves me, but is not used to show public affections. Or might be the work which comes between our love.

Lying flat on my back, I stared into the white ceiling

My dad, a gold digger was going through a loss and Mr. Springsteen, being the good friend he was- suggested him to merge the companies. Finally, they came up with the idea that marriage was the only solution to merge the companies.

So then it was like - Juvia Lockser weds Bora Springsteen.

Wow! The man with dark blue hairs, pointed eyes, charming personality and an appearance of kind person married a girl who is known by almost nobody.

Sounds great, isn't itit?

That's what I initially thought.

So the companies merged up. Bora was declared as the new CEO. Three weeks after our marriage my dad died in a fatal car accident. Guess he was sinner that's why God suck the life out of him. I smirk at my thoughts.

To be honest I am actually pretty happy. At least now he is not there to remind me I'm a bad luck to him, and won't rule over me keeping me under covered. According to him, I brought bad luck with me when I was born. First of all, my mom died in a cerebral attack which she had when I was already born. But my daddy used to think that I killed my mom. He said I snatched all the happiness from his life.

I hardly believe it. Second of all, he faced many losses in his business after several years of my birth But then again he blamed it on me. He even made me home-schooled for Mavis sake. My old man was an orthodox.

I sighed turning to my left side where the pillows were. I always preferred to sleep on the right side as its my lucky side but every night the left side remains empty. I touched the pillow of the left side, imaging it as Bora's chiseled cheeks.

I try very hard to love him but why can't I love him?

I know he loves me. And every time I try to console my heart with this line, but deep down there I know there might be a possibility of him not loving me back.

What have I done to receive such silent treatment from him?

Sighing, I stood up and walked to the walk-in-closet and changed into a white floral sundress.

I walked towards the vanity mirror. I look skinnier and pale- the resemblance of my image to a vampire made me smile.

I put on some lip gloss. Combing my hairs with the hair brush I pinned it on the back of my head in a messy bun.

I checked myself for the last time, turned around and headed for the door. Next destination- kitchen.

Miranada(the caretaker and maid of our house) announced that Bora forgot to take his lunch. Therefore, Miranda has requested me to drop to his office and surprise him with the lunch.

I'm not sure whether he'll be happy to see me or not? Let's give it a try Juvia. Maybe he'll be happy and thank me. I smile at my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I collected the lunch box from the counter and went for the door.

Good luck to me.

 **Soooooooooooo...like it, hate it. Let me know. Not sure when I will post the next chapter but the next two chapters are already written. Maybe I will start another new fic.**

 **Till next time we meet...take care,**

 **P. FullbusterBelieve,**


	2. Water meets Ice

**Sorry for the late installment. I hope you'll like this chapter. Get excited people - this is the chapter where Gruvia will confront each other. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Passing through the hallway, I came across the reception where I was welcomed with hearty greetings and compliments from several workers passing by. So they know about me? That's good. And all of sudden, I feel my insides started to swell with pride.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where is Mr. Springsteen 's office?" I asked bringing the strawberry blonde receptionist's attention towards me.

"Oh Mrs. Springsteen, I'm so sorry I did not notice you" she said bowing down apologetically.

"It's okay" I smiled sweetly

"Thank you mam. Mr. Springsteen 's cabin is upstairs. Take the elevator and you'll come with a corridor, take left and there you can see Mr. Springsteen 's name written on the door. That's his cabin. Should I inform him about your presence?" The blonde looked at me expectantly.

"No thank you, actually he forgot his lunch. So I thought I will surprise him with it" and I showed her the lunch box.

"Oh, okay mam. Have a nice day" she gave me her brightest smile. I nodded in acknowledgement and turned on my heels.

I did what she told me to do. Reaching his cabin, I looked at my attire once last time, combed my hairs with my hands and took a deep breath. I twisted the door knob and entered his cabin silently.

And there is my 'oh-so handsome' husband drowned in some paper work, eyes casted down. I think he did not notice me. I walked towards his table with silent footsteps and coughed. He tore his gaze from the papers to look at me, giving me a surprised expression. He looks so cute when he does that. I try my best to supress my giggle. Regaining his composure, he gave me his 'that' bored look which he always gives.

Welcome back Mr. Bored!

Tugging a smile on my lips, I showed him the lunch box and kept it above the wooden desk. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in the process.

"You know what. You could have just dropped _it_ to the receptionist, she could have hand it to me later"

"I'm sorry but Miranda told you lost your appetite lately. And today you skipped your breakfast as well plus you forgot to take your lunch, so being the caring wife I am I thought of surprising you with lunch" I gave him a small smile.

"Don't you know ' _I'm an always busy man'_ person? _"_ He looked at me pointedly "Today I thought of having the lunch with some of my co-workers, but guess what you-" he pointed at my "Yes you ruined everything" he looks frustrated. I just blinked my eyes thrice.

"Ya I know. But I thought you'll be happy to see your wife bringing lunch for her husband. You know we barely meet even if we stay under the same roof. Okay forget about it- aren't you happy to see me here?" I feigned sadness.

"Women like you can never understand a man and his work " he muttered "Besides, it's not even lunch time" And as soon as the words escaped out of his mouth, there was a announcement of lunch time on the speakers. He paused on his actions to look at the speakers, blinking twice. I smirked down at him.

He sighed once again. I wonder if sighing is part of his business?

He snatched the lunch box and opened it. Grabbing a chicken sandwhich he started munching on it.

"If you think that staring at my food will make me share me lunch, then you are on the wrong boat" Mr. Bored said coldly. Was I really staring at his food?

Jeez. Which husband treats his wife like this?

"No, its not like that. I was just umm-checki-ya checking your wooden desk. Seems occidental. Nice choice" I showed him double thumbs up. But instead of saying me 'thank you' or something like that which you say after getting a compliment as a courtesy, but look at he is just munching on his sandwiches. Was that a lame reason?

He is really a spoiled brat. Is it so difficult for him to say his wife to take a seat or make herself comfortable? I mentally pout. This guy lacks courtesy.

After finishing his lunch, he rose from the chair and stood before me "Now if you excuse me. I'm going outside. Will be back within 15 minutes. Then you can go. Till then stay here but don't dare to touch anything" and within a blink of an eye he was by the door opening and closing it after him. Woah! Fast as a lightning bolt.

"Guess it's me and these empty walls only" I muttered and sat on his revolving chair and rested my arms on the arms of the chair. I took a quick glance around his office. To say that his office was cheap was an understatement.

The only material which looked expensive in the whole room was the glass door. The room was surrounded with four walls with purple homey stripes wallpaper. There were several drawers inside the room. A big wall wardrobe. A grandpa clock. A shelf where his 2 golf trophies and momentous are kept. And a desk which is filled with his files, pen and papers. At the other side of the desk was a black laptop where I think the PowerPoint was on. To be honest, I expected him to have a office made of glass filled with occidental luxurious furniture, LED lamps, fancy plants and most important spacious. But here is his office...so cheap!

I drummed my fingers on the wooden desk looking for _some sort of business to_ kill time. With every passing single minute I am growing impatient. Where is he? It's been 20 minutes! I grabbed the AC remote and increased the room temperature. I stood up and started walking from one side of the room to the other. Argh...What is he doing? He sad he'll be back soo-

My tain of thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden the lights went off. My insides stirred with a bad feeling. I panicked mentally. I made careful steps towards the door.

A strong set of arms gripped my shoulders. I yelped and started struggling out of the grip. Another set of arms blocked my mouth and nose with a piece of cloth. It was very hard to process what was happening. When my lungs burned for oxygen, I inhaled the cloth and I swear that was my biggest mistake cause' within seconds I saw black dots blocking my vision.

 _Each passing minute felt like a decade to me. Where is daddy?_

 _I just can't stop thinking about daddy's reaction when he will see my painting. My beautiful painting._

 _I sat on the carpeted floor beside the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, looking at the gifts kept around the tree._

 _Jazmyn said tonight Santa will come and sneak into the house, leaving presents for everyone. I am very excited._

 _I joined my hands together for a prayer and closed my eyes. 'Santa...please keep daddy safe and sound. Please just make him love me more. I want both of us to have a life where there will be no obstacles and daddy will always be there to protect me, to provide me warmth, to feed me, to adore me, to-'_

 _The sound of the door bell ring pulled me back from my prayer. I stood up on my feet and rushed to the door. I tried reaching for the door knob but thanks to my short height, I am unable to reach for it. Jazmyn is by my side immediately. She opened the door wide for daddy to enter. Daddy entered but he did not make any attempt to look neither at me or Jazmyn. He just walked past us. I pout. But still I followed him._

 _Handing his coat to Jazmyn, he sat on the couch. Putting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes. I think he is tired. But I'm sure once daddy sees my painting, all his tiredness will wash away. I grinned at my thoughts._

 _"Daddy, daddy!" I said excitedly._

 _No response at my call._

 _"Daddy, look at my painting"_

 _Still no response._

 _"Daddy, please look at my painting"_

 _No response at all._

 _"Please daddy look -"_

 _"Jazmyn take Juvia to her room. Put her to sleep. It's already late night. And I would like to have my dinner now, arrange the food on the table" As soon as he said that, he stood from the couch, walking towards the dinner table. I ran after him._

 _"Daddy please look at the painting. Juvia promises it's not that ba-"_

 _"How many times do I have to say - not to talk in that stupid third person" he glared down at me._

 _"But daddy -"_

 _"Don't you dare 'daddy' me...get that?" His tone full of sarcasm. I feel my eyes watering._

 _"Master, she's just a child. She's not acquainted with your problems at all. Please be calm with her. You should treat her the way she needs to be treated" Jazmyn said in a soft tone, eyes casted down._

 _"Jazmyn" he said in a warning tone "don't go on saying me what I should do or not. You are just a fucking caretaker of the house, not my wife" he raged at her. She flinched, but made no attempt to back away from her position._

 _Daddy looked down at me with those hatred eyes and snatched the painting from my hand. Within a blink of an eye, he tore the paper into several pieces and threw down at me._

 _Not able to control my emotions, I broke into a fit of sobs._

 _"What makes you think that I will praise your painting? But still I would say this painting was a shit. A pure shit. You should know by now that you are just nothing but a bad luck not only to me but as well as your mom also. You are the reason she died. You fucking killed her. Making your mom, me and you in a piece of paper is just a fantasy which will never come true in reality not in this life nor in the next ones" he sighed and walked to the flight of stairs._

 _That's when my sobs grew louder. Jazmyn was by my side in a flick, patting my back and saying comforting words. But there in the back of my mind I knew this words are gonna eat my head for several days. All I know is that I just can't stop crying. I just can't._

 _Jazmyn took me to my bedroom and lied me on the bed. I cried and cried and cried. Jazmyn lied beside me as well and hugged me from back, singing a lullaby._

 _I look outside the bedside window - the sky was still dark with a faint light emerging from down. Is it already morning? I shut my eyes close, trying my best to sleep. One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep...Sixty-eight sheep. I sigh and flutter my eyes open._

 _"Jazmyn-san?" I whisper_

 _No reply. Is she asleep? I move a little and notice her eyes closed. Very slowly I removed her hands from mine and stood up._

 _I walked to the chest of drawers and opened it wide. Taking out mommy's photo I walked back to bed. Pulling the covers till head, I hug mommy's photo close to my chest._

 _"Mommy, why doesn't daddy love me?" I whispered "What did I do that daddy treats me so harshly?" I hugged the photo tighter and closed my eyes. Today, mommy will company me to sleep._

I wake with a startle. Ow! My head hurts. No! My whole body aches. And why is everything so black? Adjusting my vision, I concentrate on my surroundings.

Though my vision is still blurry, but still I can make out a faint light coming from what I can guess a door kept ajar.

I try to move but why can't I move? Argh...Who the hell did tie me up ? That also in this stupid dark, isolated stinky room.

I feel kinda dizzy. I cursed under my breath.

The door creaked open, bringing my attention to the intruder.

From the faint light coming, I can say that there stood a masculine figure in all black and pointed spiky hairs.

"Woke up already?" His voice husky.

"I think you can see it" I try to look at anything but him.

"Hungry?"

"No"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not the happiest person to be alive" I grit through my teeth. I can hear footsteps moving. The lights turn on and in reflex I close my eyes. Shit. It hurts.

Very slowly I open one eye then the other. Blinking twice, I regain my clear vision. And the first thing that I see is him.

Chiseled face, pointed nose, onyx eyes, thin lips and those bunch of raven hairs. Though he was in all black, but his tight outfit did little to hide his built physique, and those oh so six abs under the black material. Could he get any hotter?

"Could you please stop ogling at me?"

Shit...Juvia stop right there. For the love of Pete, he's the freaking kidnapper. My cheeks warm up instinctively when I hear the 'ogle' word.

"Oi, look at me" he said touching my chin with his cold finger, that's when I realized how close he was standing to me?

"Don't you dare touch Juvia" I spit on his hands. In spite of me spitting on him, he smirked.

"Chill babe. We maybe criminals but trust me we're not that bad" he grinned. I flush. Ok fine, he has an effect on me.

"Whatever" I gave him a bored look.

"Don't 'whatever' me" he said in a warning tone.

"I don't care"

"You know what I can just rape you right down in here" he said in a warning tone.

"I believe you won't" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't challenge me" eep. His mouth is hovering above mine.

"I'm not challenging, it's just uh- I don't know" I muttered and looked to the other side.

"I kidnapped you for your good only" Again, he smirked at me. Yes ME.

"The f..." I pet the rest of the words hang in air.

"Woah, you still don't how to use the 'f' word" he gave me an amused look.

"Juvia is known for her modesty" I gave him a small smile.

"Does all the modest female have tits like yours?" God! I hate this guy.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I questioned him, changing the topic.

"Coz' we're told to" he shrugged.

"You are such a sinner" I grit.

"Ya I know I'm hot, J-U-V-I-A" How did he get to know my name?

"I hate you"

"I don't love you either, sweetheart" Did he just wink at me?

"Go to hell" I yelled at him

"Whatever" he muttered

"Now who's saying 'whatever'?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Gray Fullbuster. Now shut up and listen to me" he took a long breath "we maybe strangers to you but don't think that we consider you as one. If you behave properly, you know we can be friends rather than being enemies. We're FT. Fairytail. Everyone's a family here. Consider us too. You'll get all the facilities a person wants. Make yourself comfortable" Within the blink of an eye he was by the door opening and closing it behind him.

 **Luv it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **I know there were a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter. Sorry for that, you know English is not my first language. Plus I don't have any beta reader to correct it for me.**

 **Sorry for the late update.. And thank you to everyone right there who reviewed the last chapter, favorited, and followed this story. Love you guys tons. Till next time we meet take care,**

 **P. FullbusterBelieve.**


End file.
